LTF heads to the past
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Ghost has decided that it's time to send someone on a mission to see what happens when they make a new dimension by changing something from the past so he has had a talk with the leader of the LTF, P4 and has convinced her to send her nephew into the past to make a new dimension this story is a side story to LTF Harry's crazy family read to chapter 9 then head here
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Ghost's present

It was late in the night and the Princess known as P4 to her team was hard at work reading through tons of books so she would be ready to help her nephew Harry when they entered the wizarding world they had gotten all of the books yesterday and already she could tell that Harry and his family of LTFs were having a blast studying Harry's text books and watching him practice with his home worlds magic but even still as a person placed on a high pedestal both P4 and her family knew that a lot would be pushed on the small eleven year old that had already faced death twice she just hoped he and herself were ready

"Well I could help with that" someone said and shocked and surprised P4 felt her hair get puffy as she jumped and turned to the voice only to see a human covered in a black hoodie with black cargo pants on and deep brown eyes looking at her

"Who are you how did you get into my castle" P4 said glaring while getting her magic ready for anything

"Ah there will be no need for that Twilight I'm a friend in fact three of your friends and family have mentioned me time and time again" the person and know that he stepped closer she could see that he was an almost adult with a shaved face

"Really now then it wouldn't hurt for you to tell me your name" P4 said glaring at the human but she paused was there a blush on his face

"Huh I do believe all the Pinky's call me the guy that's obsessed with writing about Harry" Ghost said sheepishly as instantly P4 stopped her magic right as the three Pinky's jumped out of nowhere scaring both the author and the Princess

"Ghost so finally got yourself in the story huh huh" Pinkypie stated smirking as her sisters copied her smirking

"Oh great yes I am and I'm still wondering how you three even know about me let alone what I am seriously I'm beginning to think you are secretly what I am just split into a million different forms" Ghost said then paused 'wait' then turning to the three he watched surprised as they smirked

"I knew it you guys are all secretly creators and have been messing with the readers this whole time haven't you" harry said and the three nodded while P4 just looked on confused

"Well then you three can explain to Twilight here what my plan is and here you should know how to work this as well" Ghost said smirking as he handed over a black tinted crystal and then with an almost silent whoosh a giant black vortex appeared behind him and he jumped inside as the portal vanished behind him

…

…

…

"What the heck just happened" P4 asked looking at the three Pinky's who all smirked

"Simple Twi that was Ghost the Fox the writer of our story and he just gave us a crystal that would allow us to travel to another dimension so we can have a little test and in exchange Ghost would pause the Wizarding world to give you and Harry time to prepare while Harry is doing a mission for him" Pinkyskull said smirking this just caused P4 to blink before she slumped there was no arguing with the Pinky's they were known for always being right even when they stated the impossible

"Okay then so what's the mission/ test Ghost wants to do" P4 asked and for a moment she shivered at the smiles the three pink pony's gave

"Simple P4 we're going to send Harry to the past a couple of seconds before you got the letter that sent you to ponyville and have him join up with you to make a new dimension" Pinkybot stated and for a moment P4 blinked blinked again then she smiled

"Well I might just like this idea it would be great to find out what happens if a dimension that was in the future made a new dimension in the past by sending people into the past but are we sure we would be able to get harry and anyone we send back" P4 asked starting to travel through her castle and down into the LTF base with the Pinkies

"Yep it should just make a brand new Dimension that could only be reached with this crystal" Pinkypie said hopping after her friend

"Well then lets go tell Harry whats going on" P4 said as else where in Portal Castle Ghost grabbed a bag of ice and placed it on his head

"Uh I knew the Pinky's of each Dimension were hiding something it makes sense that they all were actually one person and knew about the dimensions and readers/watchers well at least they will be busy now" Ghost said getting up and heading to his living room then he heard a bang of a cannon and looking inside his eyes instantly went wide then he closed the door and walked back to the ice as the sounds of several Pinky's came from the other room

"Uh why why why why" Ghost cried slouching into his chair before he looked over at the readers

"Well this is my plan what do you guys think about sending LTF harry to the past before the MLP series fully began after all the LTF's should make it a bit more dark hehehe

"So till then see you guys later" Ghost said waving as several Pink beings rushed out of the other room and started telling harry about ideas they had for stories and other stuff

"No no and no I am not making a story full of cake where everyone is cake please readers help me please" Ghost screamed as he was dragged into the army of Pink


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Heading to the past

It took Harry 5 minutes before he agreed to do it first off because finding out that this Ghost guy was real instantly made Harry want to meet him and secondly the idea sounded awesome he was going to go back in time and meet the younger version of his aunt P4 and her friends sure they'd probably be terrified by him but hey he couldn't help that but when he learned he could also call up his other LTF aunts there as well and his mother at anytime he was set to go to the past and instantly Scooterloo wanted to join although his mother had decided to stay at home this trip but even so harry strapped on his wand to a holster on his arm and pulled on his custom made LTF hoodie that had the rainbow LTF symbol on the back along with LTF-1113 on the top above the symbol and with everything plus a couple extra set of clothes in a LTF duffel bag Harry was set all he had to do was wait for P4 in the LTF-020-a's room and he looked over at the mirror ready to actually see the adventures of the mane six but when he heard his aunt coming in because floating beside her was papers and that meant only one thing paperwork 'noooo' harry screamed into his mind before he realized something paperwork didn't have pictures so reaching forward and taking the papers from his aunt she answered his unasked question

"Those our all the folders of the main six and others that you may meet a lot of it is classified so you will have to guess on those points but even so they should help you out at some points" P4 said and Harry nodded smirking as he looked down at the large pile of papers which he quickly used his magic to shrink down into a book and he pushed it into his duffle bag as he turned back to his aunt and Scooterloo climbed up onto his back

"Okay now remember you will be transported into Princess Celestia's castle where you will head straight for Princess Celestia and give her this letter from me it will explain everything to her and should convince her" P4 said handing Harry the letter which he quickly placed in his pocket

"And remember don't go on a murdering spree just because somepony hurt someone" P4 said to the smirking Harry who just shrugged as his family walked in all of them smirking at Harry

"Well good luck champ and be sure to call me up when you meet Rainbow Dash at some point because I think that would be a fun race" Spectra said her black veins moving with her air pump in her excitement as Harry joined her

"Yeah and don't forget call me up when it's apple bucking time or when you're in need of a fighter" AppleTimber said smirking at her pup who happily nodded

"And do be a dear and try not to dirty up your clothes with blood to much it's so hard to get rid of" Rare said this caused Harry to nod carefully knowing that he wouldn't have a choice at some points but hey he nodded anyways knowing his aunt was just poking fun

"A-and be sure to watch out for the little animals a-and make sure no- no one gets hurt okay" Flutter said and Harry nodded smiling at the white eyed pony

"Hey and don't forget to have some fun with the other Pinkypie if she hasn't went off to bug Ghost like all the others" Pinkyskull said this caused everyone to freeze as P4 remembered the conversation with Ghost

"Okay then why do I have a feeling Pinkypie already knows I'm coming" Harry asked and everyone shrugged

"Hey don't forget about us" the animatronic 6 said all racing towards their brother who happily hugged them

"Yeah be sure to tag us along whenever you need us besides I heard that they have a race at some point I want to be in that" Rainbot said jumping up and down in excitement at the idea

"Sure thing girls as long as you guys remember not to kill to many security guards after all you do know that P4 is looking for the Purple pony" Harry said and the girls nodded but even still they all flashed a sharp toothed smile along with Harry then he turned to his mother as Scooterloo said her goodbyes to their family

"Well I guess this is goodbye till you call me up" Twilight said smiling at her son who smiled right back before he reached forward and hugged her carefully

"Hey you know you can come with me from the start mom" Harry said but his mother just shrugged

"Nah you need a bit of time to go on a adventure alone before I follow you to Hogwarts besides you'll be fine and if you're not I'll know and will follow you soon enough" Twilight said with her purple eyes glowing darkly as Harry laughed

"Love you too mom we'll see you guys soon" Harry says standing back up as Scooterloo climbs back onto his back and P4 quickly places the crystal in a little niche on the mirror and they watch as it turns pitch black and smiling and waving the boy and Foal walked towards the mirror and as they went through it everyone turned towards P4 who just causally raises a dvd movie

"Yes shotgun it's girls night" Spectra yells as all of the girls leave the room and head to the main movie theater in the place

"Hey let's watch what harry's doing" Pinkyskull says pulling out a dvd out of nowhere this causes everyone to freeze and turn to her

"What" Pinkyskull asks before P4 grabs the dvd and places it in the dvd player

With Harry

For a bit Harry was just in the regular old portal everything was the same multicolored scheme as before the only thing different was the fact that it was taking **forever** and the brother and sister duo had already gotten passed all the games they could think of in this color filled void

"Uuuuuuh I'm soo bored" Scooterloo stated just floating around as Harry tried to do one of those meditating stances but he kept flipping on accident

"I know but I think it's only because we're going through both time and space not to mention Dimension's it's going to take awhile" Harry stated and right as he finishes his statement both feel a pulling motion and tumble out of a pink mirror that looks a lot like the LTF-020 but it's crystals had turned black and quickly getting up the two got back into their usual spots as Scooterloo hopped back onto Harry's back and Harry walked around the mirror only to find that it was two sided the other side had the purple crystals

"Huh so one side leads to the human world the other leads to mine okay" Harry murmurs then tugging up his Duffle bag and pulling up his hoodie he started ghosting through the place passing guards both awake and asleep till he found where he was heading he was in the Princess's chambers and he noticed that one door had the sun painted on it, another had a heart, while the last had a moon and on the last one Harry remembered who exactly the mane six had first beaten Princess Luna or rather nightmare moon hmm looked like he wouldn't be getting into this fight he didn't want to hurt the princess on accident and quickly harry relayed this to Scooterloo who nodded then carefully Harry opened up the sun door only to freeze as he heard a commanding voice inside

"And who might be trying to sneak into my room hmm" it was Celestia dang she had good ears so shrugging Harry opened the door completely while hiding his face as he strolled in

"Just a simple messenger and a possible allie" Harry stats as he looks at the giant Pony in front of him and Harry could admit he now knew why pony's stated that there leader was beautiful but ignoring that harry showed the Princess his letter and handed to her

"This is from my leader P4 she sent me as a reassurance of its meaning and to help in a times of crises although truthfully this is also a test for me" Harry states as the Princess of the sun raises her eyebrow before reading through the letter which causes her eyebrow to raise even more

"Hmm so you're from another dimension that could've possible been one of our futures except with you being here you changed that" Celestia stated looking at the letter closely and while it didn't give away any actual names except for P4 the writing and the knowledge behind the words gave away who it was

"And Twilight's your leader that's surprising and it seems I have told a lot of my secrets to her" Celestia states looking further into the letter then she paused and blushed a bit before she stuffed the letter away under her bed

"Well know I definitely believe you after all no one knows that secret except for myself but either way what exactly is your mission here" Celestia asked as Harry just shrugs

"Mostly it's to learn and change some of the stuff that happened in my time but mostly to just follow Twilight and any 'friends' she makes and protect them" Harry says and after a bit Celestia nods

"Okay then I was just writing a letter to Twilight telling her to go to a town called Ponyville I will also warn her of you coming along for the ride but I don't think we should tell her of the fact that you come from a completely different dimension with a copy of herself in it" Celestia states and Harry nods

"Sure thing for now you're the boss by the way I might send letters your way to send to P4 through the mirror I came from" Harry states and Celestia nods before calling in her guards who get a shock when they spot Harry in the room

"Would you please lead this gentleman to a room until the morning he will be riding with Twilight to Ponyville" Celestia stated and the Guard nodded but sent the small child a look before he started leading him out of the room

"Well this is interesting names Shining armor what's yours" Shining Armor asks and instantly Harry remembers this pony after all he's the only uncle he has

"Hey your Twilight's big brother right and I'm Harry" Harry stats nodding to the know frowning guard

"Yes but how do you know about my" Shining armor was asking looking over at Harry only to pause as he notices a symbol on the hoodie it looked familiar somehow flashing the different colors of the rainbow

"Sorry but that's classified I might tell you later though when I know everything I say won't be spilled to Equestria" Harry states smirking this just causes Shining armor to roll his eyes as he stops at a door

"Okay you can stay in this room it's one of the guard rooms I'm right next door if you have any questions" Shining armor stated as harry opened the door and seeing a regular room he starts to step in but pauses as Shining armor made a noise

"Also huh just a question but what are you I've never seen anything like you before" Shining armor asked looking at the once human and with his eyes away from the pony they slowly turned to a glowing purple as he felt his sister turn towards the guard and appear for a split second just enough to cause a fear to pierce him just a bit

"Me I'm just a regular LTF hehe night Shining armor hope you have sweet dreams of your sister's babysitter" Harry states as he walks into his room and closes it and for a moment Shining armor just stood there scared before he shook it off and headed to his room then he froze 'wait how did he know I was dating' Shining armor just knew right then his eyes could have popped out of his skull at just how surprised and scared he was and he quickly went to bed hoping to get rid of the fear that was coursing through him all the while Harry and Scooterloo laughed in their room

* * *

Well there you guys have it Harry is in the past right before Twilight heads to Ponyville and what's more he's already scaring the Ponies oh well this should be fun after all it's not like we have a explosive happy 11 year old running amok oh wait we do along with his insanity causing sister yep that world better watch out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Hello Twilight

It was the next morning that everyone got a actual good look at Harry and instantly everyone admitted that he was not what they expected Celestia had thought he had been taller and older last night while Shining armor was more worried about the fact that a child knew about his love life and all the while Twilight and Spike was just confused about that fact that a small child for some unknown race to Twilight was going to Ponyville with them but she had already been loaded up onto the chariot with Spike and Harry wasn't and they were already flying away from her home as Spike reread the letter Celestia sent them and as soon as Spike finished with Celestia's wish for Twilight to make some friends she groaned this surprisingly caused Harry to laugh

"Seriously that's not really a bad job and besides a wise Pony once told me that a friend can make the job easier" Harry said smirking as the purple Pony groaned more at this which caused him to smirk even more seeing as it was P4 who had told him that

"Huh but I don't have time for friends Nightmare moon is coming back and no one is believing me about it" Twilight stated this just caused Harry to smirk

"And why do you believe that heh I'll bet you an apple that Celestia knows and has sent you away for this very reason" Harry said this caused Twilight to look up curious

"And why would that be" Twilight asked although Harry's smirk just widened

"Simple if Nightmare moon returned where exactly would she come back to after all didn't Celestia move the kingdom" Harry said as he looked at Twilight with a knowing light to his eyes and he watched as she began to mutter to herself about the idea although she did still state one last fact

"Well I doubt the fate of Equestria rest on me making friends" Twilight said right as the chariot landed in Ponyville and looking around Harry could only shake his head

"Oh how wrong you are twilight" Harry muttered before he quickly climbed out of the chariot and as he watched the Pony and her assistant Dragon get out of the Chariot he instantly spotted Pinkypie walking towards them and sat back to watch then he watched as Pinky went wide eyed then raced off this caused Harry to blink a bit until he realized where she was heading

'And I forgot that Pinkypie always starts a party for every new pony' Harry thought shaking his head as he smirked and watching as Twilight and Spike walked off Harry turned away and followed the bubbly pink Pony straight into her hideout Sugarcube corner entering he saw the Cake family well except for their children they hadn't been born yet if he remembered and looking around he spotted the pink chaotic Pony in a food stand of to the side with what looked like schematics for a party harry still remembered his own from Pinkyskull it might of been smaller and not to mention he had to make sure Pinkyskull didn't get too excited and crushed his spine but even still it had been the best party ever and as he walked over to pinkypie he watched as she looked up and waved at him

"Hey Harry, hey Scooterloo come over quick and help me with Twilight's surprise party" Pinkypie said this just caused both Harry and Scooterloo to slump and shake their heads

"How did I just know you would already know about me" Harry stated sitting down beside Pinkypie who happily scooted over as Harry looked over her plans

"What no Party cave Pinky" Harry said easily fitting back in with the energetic Pony

"Nah not this time I know Twilight will be hiding in her room studying this is for all the others to be thankful for Twilight for coming to Ponyville" Pinkypie stated smiling widely

"Oh also I'd get moving Harry, Twilight should be almost too sweet apple acres you don't want to be late for that especially seeing as you missed breakfast and lunch" Pinkypie said sending a light glare Harry's way with her constant smile still in place

"Yes Aunty pinkypie I'll get right to it" Harry said with a smile and a roll of his eyes

"Yep it's too bad Ghost is allergic to Apples other wise I'd get him a few" Pinkypie stated and Harry filed that info away as he got up and started rushing outside easily getting to the entrance to Sweet apple acres right as Twilight reached the gate

"Wow hey where have you been" Twilight asked looking at Harry strangely

"Sorry about that was talking to someone I knew so I hear sweet apple acres has some really good apple pie hmm man it might of been a good thing that I missed breakfast and lunch" Harry said smiling as he followed Twilight inside but both paused as they heard a yell of heeyah and looking over they watched as Applejack went running to a tree and apple bucked it sending the apples into the baskets underneath and Harry smiled as none of the apple fell onto the ground and only hit the baskets he still couldn't do that although at least he could Apple buck although both Applejack and AppleTimber stated that it was better if he just picked the apple's like a human and threw it down to them he still tried though and as this went through his head he watched as Twilight huffed and started walking over to Applejack sheesh where was the leader of the LTF the pony that listened to her friends every step of the way and always lead them through the right paths when she could huh she had come a long way oh well maybe harry could speed up the process

And as he watched Twilight introducing herself to Applejack Harry had to smirk as Applejack instantly gave her a bone crushing hoof shake and introduced herself while also stating the fact that she had instantly counted Twilight as a friend

"Well I gotta admit this is going to be fun" Harry said as he felt his sister nod but he also could tell she was distracted and looking over he could tell why because not to far away was Applebloom this was probably causing some memories for Scooterloo about her Original

"Hey don't worry sis maybe you can get the Cutie mark Crusaders to allow you as well" Harry said and he could feel the grin spreading across his sister's face and for a split moment Harry could see her there on his back before she disappeared again and he started walking towards Applejack

"Well it's nice to met you Applejack I'm Harry at your service" Harry said smiling at the cowgirl pony who looked him over carefully before smiling

"Well I don't think I've ever seen one of you fellows before but either way it's a pleasure to met you Harry" Applejack said and all Harry did was nod smiling as she went back to talking to Twilight and when Twilight stated that she was their to ask about the food preparations Applejack instantly asked if they wanted a taste and Harry happily jumped on the opportunity

"Well if she isn't I will I've actually been waiting to try some of you guys famous apple pie heck I didn't even eat Breakfast hoping for this" Harry stated as Applejack smiled

"Well we can't have that now can we" Applejack said leading the three (four) into the farm and calling her family and instantly Harry realized it was a apple family reunion as they all came out with thousands upon thousands of apple food products and while Twilight had a hard time eating some of it Harry happily ate away having had forewarning from P4 and aunty Applejack about this 'thank you my great and powerful family' Harry thought as he watched Twilight try to decline more food but fell powerless to Applebloom's puppy dog face all the while Applejack introduced every single pony there and all Harry could do was smile and exchange his own pleasantries after all Rare did teach him his manners although she also taught him how to best stab someone to death so and as soon as he was full and thanked every pony Harry went ahead and left to try and find the place where he would be staying although he did laugh as Twilight followed him out groaning about eating too much pie but as he was walking away he noticed something Applebloom had walked off and following the foal he soon found her with her two friends Sweetiebell and Scooterloo's original Scootaloo and looking at the young pegasus he had to admit the scientist that had created Scooterloo really did a good job of making a look alike only one problem that Harry instantly noticed they acted nothing alike as Scootaloo happily talked with her friends and even hugged the both of them causing the group to laugh Scooterloo hated being touched and didn't like talking much heck she hated the idea of standing in front of any form of a crowd but even still he had to admit they looked a lot alike well minus the blood covering Scooterloo

"So those are the cutie mark crusaders" Scooterloo whispered looking at the three friends then she noticed someone it was a pure white pony foal with a tiara as a cutie mark and she was being followed by another girl with a silver spoon/cup she couldn't tell but whoever these two were she didn't like the look in their eyes as they walked towards the Crusaders who all noticed them and turned to look at the two with frowns and in a way Harry instantly recognized from himself

"Those two are bullies" Harry muttered and he was proven correct when the two girls started talking to the Crusaders even going to far as calling them no flanks and before Harry could do anything he felt a weight lift off his back and instantly he decided to seat back and watch the show

"Leave us alone Crystal Tiara" Applebloom said glaring at the rich pony foal who just huffed

"Oh and why should I after all why should I listen to a couple of no what was that" Tiara asked seeing something out of the corner of her eye and not spotting anything she shook her head and turned back only to see something or someone pop up on her other side but she couldn't clearly see the pony they were just in the edge of her vision but for some reason she could feel her heart pounding in her chest something was screaming at her to run that whatever she was seeing she shouldn't be

"O-okay I think we'll go" Tiara said confusing the three foals and as she turned she spotted her friend silver spoon looking around as well and as they jumpily walked away from the now confused Cutie mark crusaders they spotted something clearly out of the corner of their eyes it looked like Scootaloo but her teeth were sharpened to a point and she had stitches covering her body and the blood the look in her eyes and that feeling that was pumping through the two girls the feeling that they needed to run they needed to escape the feeling of fear and screaming they dashed away surprising the three crusaders and they looked around to find what had scared the two rich girls

"Huh well that was interesting" Applebloom said looking at her friends all the while Harry watched smirking as Scooterloo scared the bully's away then he watched as she quick as a flash appeared in front of the crusaders then disappeared but instead of looking scary she had just smiled at them shyly but Harry could tell none of them had seen her except for the hidden most part of their mind as the three smiled on reflex then feeling a weight on his back once again Harry started walking

"Good job sis maybe sooner or later we can get the cutie marks to allow you to join" Harry said and he felt the smile on his sister's face as she laid down on his back as he watched a speeding Rainbowdash pass by them clearing the sky and they started walking towards the mayor's home where the ceremony would begin after all he knew Twilight would be there next

* * *

Well what do you guys think Harry's right now not causing much trouble but he might later so till then see you guys and I hope you like the little facts I put up about Scooterloo I might actually make up a backstory for her in this story seeing as all I got for her's is whats found on her wiki page which just stated that she killed a few people in cloudsdal most being LTF soldiers and I've got a plan for that so till then


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Friends and a fun night

No sooner than when Harry walked in was Twilight dragged out by the fashionista known as Rarity and as she was dragged away Harry decided he would go ahead and check on Fluttershy and at the thought he felt a note in his pocket heat up and already knowing what it read Harry started walking off till he entered the woods and soon enough he found her listening to some birds who froze a bit as they smelled him but then continued as they kept a wary eye in his direction as they sang and Harry knew why the smell of a LTF was like the feeling of a large predator hunting a small bug complete overkill in the most deadly of ways and the feeling usually caused the beings mostly animals to run for the hills from a single hint of it but Harry smiled as he realized they weren't running because Fluttershy was there the birds and animals knew she couldn't smell the same things they could so they stayed to protect her which Harry smiled and nodded too causing most of them to relax as Harry watched the yellow pegasus teach the birds the right verse to the song

"you're very good at that" Harry said suddenly causing Fluttershy to jump as she turned around in surprise as Harry walked out from behind a tree

"Sorry if I startled you I didn't mean to" Harry said sheepish already feeling himself let his shields down Fluttershy always caused this he always felt like the small child that could never tell a lie around this pony and he always smiled at the fact

"Oh huh it's okay" Fluttershy whispered and if Harry wasn't used to this and didn't have enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard her as he smiled at her

"Thanks do you mind if I listen in" Harry asked sitting down as he smiled kindly at the yellow pegasus who surprised by the fact that he had heard her hesitantly nodded as she went back to her birds but every once in awhile she would get distracted and look back at him as he watched the birds not her making sure that he didn't cause her to clam up anymore and slowly she calmed down and continued like normal and slowly Harry smiled more and more as he listened to the sounds he always loved it when Fluttershy and Flutter along side little Flutterbot joined up to play music or train animals which was even harder for the two LTF's as they're scent sent all animals running but they found ways mostly by having Fluttershy with them whenever they went up to play with the animals it worked mostly as Flutterbot kept most of the animals from looking to deeply into Flutter's eyes but even still after a lot of time she had relaxed her kill on glance problem which helped her and has Harry listened to the birds and other animals sang around him as he turned to watch Fluttershy teaching them he had to smile before he heard a sound and turning slightly he spotted Twilight and Spike nearby watching Fluttershy and quickly before she could say anything Harry put his finger to his mouth as Fluttershy paused in her lesson as she told one of the birds quietly and shyly that he was a little behind the rest and he felt Twilight appear beside him

"Wow that was amazing" Twilight said and instantly both Harry and Fluttershy flinched as the birds spooked went into flight as Fluttershy instantly closed down around two new people

"Really Twilight you could of done that more smoothly" Harry said making Twilight frown slightly

"Oh huh I'm sorry If isn't mean to scare your birds away" Twilight said as Fluttershy slowly and quietly landed back on the ground and just looked shyly away and then back at Twilight and him

"Huh hey I'm Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said trying to be polite then Harry watched as Fluttershy mumbled

"My names Fluttershy" Fluttershy said quietly and Harry instantly smirked

"Well my names Harry nice to meet you Fluttershy" Harry said quietly causing Twilight some surprise but Harry saw Fluttershy's look of surprise before she smiled slightly

"Nice to meet you too Harry" Fluttershy said slightly louder this just made Twilight smile slightly before she leaves waving at Fluttershy while she dragged Harry with her

"Well that was nice of you but how did you know what she was saying she was so silent" Twilight asked and Harry shrugged

"Well that's because like her I was once shy myself but I grew out of it although it also was common knowledge to my family three of which are shy as well so I sometimes have to play translator" Harry said shrugging and slightly interested Twilight was about to ask more when she realized that they had reached her house

"Well it was nice talking to you Harry I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Twilight said smiling at Harry who smiled back

"Yep see then or maybe sooner seeing as the festival is tonight" Harry said smirking as he started to walk away as Twilight and Spike turned around to enter their new home

"Oh by the way I'm a little bit interested in your thoughts that Nightmare moon might be coming back tonight" Harry said this caused Twilight to pause and turn towards Harry while Spike groaned

"You know I kinda hope she comes back" Harry said this caused both to turn and stare

"After all Celestia most get lonely without her little sister" Harry says walking away as he looks up at the moon where the Mare on the moon looked back as he walked away and as he disappeared into the darkness he quickly turned around and headed to the back of the house and heading towards a window he watched as Pinkypie unlocked it smiling at him

"Hey there Harry ready to start the party" Pinkypie asked hopping up and down from inside Twilight's bathroom as both Harry and Scooterloo climbed in smiling at the energetic Pink Pony who quickly ran off back into the main building and was closely followed by the siblings which surprised the rest of the ponies already inside the building but they all stayed quiet as Twilight opened her front door and came in talking quietly to Spike before looking around

"Now where's the light" Twilight asked and then with a click the light was on as everyone screamed out surprise making Twilight jump then groan then Pinkypie started talking to Twilight and while she was doing that Harry decided to try and find the rest of the girls he hasn't met yet and spotting a blue and rainbow pony Harry guessed Rainbow dash would be first on the list

"Hey there you must be Rainbow dash" Harry said as he watched Rainbow jump in surprise at being snuck up on

"Yep that's me the fastest flyer in ponyville" Rainbow dash stated this just caused Harry to smirk oh yeah he remembered his Rainbow dash warning him about her old self and his aunt had given him free permission to knock her younger self down a peg or two

"Really huh I'll have to see for myself later" Harry said smirking as he walked away while waving at Applejack as he headed towards Rarity

"Hello madmazel you must be Rarity the town's Modiste (dressmaker)" Harry said copying his lessons from Rare which he was happy to note caused the usually calm fashionista to blush

"Oh thank huh I mean yes I am pleasure to meet you" Rarity said as Harry bowed to her and after talking for a bit Harry moved on only to notice twilight rushing past almost on fire that is till Harry grabbed some juice of a table and gave her some as she passed and ran up the stairs this caused Harry to laugh as he turned to watch the party as he leaned back onto a wall it looked like everyone was having a good time Pinky was trying to get everyone to play pin the tail on the pony which Harry still found ironic while Rainbow dash seemed to be talking to several other pegasus most likely trying to see if they had any flying tips that she could update, Fluttershy had joined in on the party and was quietly sitting on the sidelines with a drink and looking around Harry slowly moved slowly towards her while remembering to pull out the note Discord had left in his pocket

 _Well from what I hear you're heading to the past well good luck my little LTF and be sure to cause some chaos oh also can you do me a favor protect Fluttershy for me while you're there-Discord_

Harry knew about the secret not so secret brother sister relationship between Discord and Fluttershy even if Discord tried to downplay it as an after thought heh

"Hey Harry we're about to play karaoke" Pinky yelled over at him making his eyes widen as he smiled

'Knowing Pinky it's probably going to be one of my favorite songs' Harry thought before nodding at Pinky and moving up to the mini stage Pinky had pulled out of nowhere and looking at the song choice Harry smiled as he reached for the mike as he carefully thumped it

"Okay testing testing is this working" Harry asked getting cheers from the crowd while Pinkypie fixed some thing in the stage controls

"Okay the first song is going to be Taking my time by E Dubble and just a fair warning this song does have a few cuss words in it" Harry stated and seeing no negative looks he sent a look at Pinky as she started the music and a small screen popped up behind Harry while another smaller one popped up in front of him showing him the lyrics then he began singing to the words

 **Well I'm takin' my time  
I'm just movin' along  
You'll forget about me after I've been gone  
And I take what I find, I don't want no more**

 **It's just outside of your front door-  
** As soon as he finished the -r he rushed forward to the front of the stage making the Ponies cheer **  
They wanna rush in, and cause a stampede  
No handles, flyin' like a banshee  
They use cheat codes, but we don't cheat though  
No cliff notes homie we don't need those**

Well I'm takin' my time  
I'm just movin' along  
Well I'm takin' my time  
I'm just movin' along  
Well I'm takin' my time  
I'm just movin' along  
Well I'm-

Then for every guitar riff Harry pointed at the speakers **  
Come on - Come on - Come on - Come on and just  
Take the high road, I'm trying to fly though  
Wanna touch the sky, but still lie low  
Never watered down even with the hydro  
Vaporize the hate so I don't have to keep my eyes low  
Hit Oslo, get it in in Norway  
Cleanse palates with a callous man's sorbet  
Doorways open up -**

Then Harry pointed at Pinky

 **yup more cake  
Soon enough the sweet turns sour more court dates  
We burn it down though - and just live it up  
It sucks ass when they ask about a living trust  
I don't have one, cuz' I don't have shit  
And when I do I'm probably gonna just stash it  
It takes time for the interest to make cents  
It makes sense for the linguists to invest  
I've been blessed with a brain and some rhythm  
Those hares too square I'm the tortoise and I'll win it - come on  
**Then several ponies started to sing along **  
Well I'm takin' my time  
I'm just movin' along  
You'll forget about me after I've been gone  
And I take what I find, I don't want no more**

 **It's just outside of your front door-**

Get on the plane but  
No carry on's

Then Harry stood straight

 **but we carry hope  
No politics but- y'all should prolly vote  
Don't involve me I live for the stereo  
Right side, left side, middle path adios  
No label when you living independent  
Rent is too damn high for my pension  
Like the lottery the way it just rubs off  
Opposite of Jimmy McMillan I take the gloves off  
And take some cheap shots, fighting for the beat box  
I'm throwing down harder than the dude who beat Brock  
I'm more able though, but still murderous**

Harry let his eyes flash for a moment **  
On the beat at least I'm bleeding the encouragement  
Living like a rebel all intents and purposes  
Practically a rapper who's broke but still virtuous  
At least I hope so, y'all can be the judge of that  
I know you're on a special team**

Here Harry swung around and pointes at the LTF symbol on his back

 **so just run it back  
** Then Harry held out his mike as everyone in the library sang the lyrics **  
Well I'm takin' my time  
I'm just movin' along  
You'll forget about me after I've been gone  
And I take what I find, I don't want no more**

 **It's just outside of your front door-**

Smile Harry put up the mike before bowing at the cheering ponys and Dragon check he even spotted Twilight peaking out of her room door

"Thank you everybody and I hope you guys have a great Summer sun celebration" Harry yelled causing more cheers as he got down of the stage and went back into the crowd as others started to try singing a few songs all the while Harry smiled this was beginning to be a fun day too bad Nightmare moon was about to ruin it for these ponies heh oh well so while everyone else was continuing the party Harry left and started heading towards a tree by the evergreen forest it wouldn't hurt to have a head start on the mane six

* * *

Well what do you guys think Harry is really pulling out all the stops to try and impress and I bet you guys can guess why but hey next chapter and it's time for Nightmare moon haha


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Nightmare moon meets Harry the LTF

It took a bit but soon enough Harry had found a tree to hide in as he watched the ponies of ponyville head to the centre of ponyville and Harry and Scooterloo just say back and watched while watching the moon

"So what do you want to do about Nightmare moon" Scooterloo asked listening as the mayor did the introduction speech

"Don't really know I don't think we should fight anyone yet because of the fact that unlike Twilight and her friends we're more likely to kill our opponents and I don't think it's a good idea to kill Luna" Harry said while Scooterloo nodded quickly then they heard gasps and shouting from the main area before a spectral blue cloud came zooming past them not even spotting the two LTF's as they quickly followed it although soon enough Twilight and her new Friends caught up and had to get through some traps while each of the ponies showed their best traits all the while Harry and Scooterloo watched from the trees as the six girls traveled through the forest then they reached the castle and as luck would have it Harry had already known a secondary way other then the wood bridge to get into the castle and as he snuck up on where the elements of harmony were he watched as the blue smoke seemed to stiffen before it became Nightmare moon and she was staring straight at him

"And who might you be little spy" the mare hissed glaring at Harry as Twilight and the other ran in only to pause and freeze at the LTF and Nightmare moon starring each other down

"My name Harry although I also go by my code name LTF-1113 but that's not really any business of yours is it nightmare moon" Harry said with a smirk across his face as Nightmare snarled at him

"Harry what are you doing here" Twilight asked as Harry just shrugged

"I was watching you guys till Nightmare here spotted me by the way nice job getting past her traps" Harry said but he noticed that Nightmare hadn't taken her eyes off of him then she sniffed

"You are not a normal being" Nightmare moon stated know staring at Harry as he shrugged

"Hey I never admitted that I was normal" Harry said back smirking all the while the girls were looking back and forth wondering what was going on as Nightmare moon took another sniff before smiling with sharp teeth

"you smell like me theirs darkness in you hehe your a killer" Nightmare stated her eyes spotted and her teeth sharp all the while his pony friends eyes widened

"True but at least I have control Luna on the other hand speaking of which I can tell she's still in their heh what couldn't get rid of the little princess" Harry said his smirk widening it was only then that Applejack noticed something and warned the others to back up

"Their circling each other getting ready to fight" AppleJack said watching as the two circled each other all the while unknown to them Celestia was watching weakened yes but she could still watch even if she was slightly unnerved by the two soon to be fighters

"Heh the Princess has her uses and you might as well" Nightmare moon stated looking Harry over

"Yeah sorry but if this is going to be one of those join me or die talks Of rather get the fight started oh also Twilight you and your friends get the elements quickly I'll try to pull my punches" Harry said smirking but now his smile was sharp filled with knife like teeth as he grinned as his eyes darkened till they were purple with only a dot of green then he charged forward as Nightmare moon fired off a spell as Harry's wand appeared in his hand and with a twirl of familiar energy

 **BOOM**

The two spells hit Harry's causing Nightmare's to self destruct as he ran through the smoke and Jumping all he saw was Nightmare moons surprised face before with a punch he sent her flying across the room and into a wall

While with the mane 6 they were both trying to figure out the elements and watch Harry and Nightmares fight

"Dang he's stronger than he looks" Rainbow dash said watching as Nightmare lifted slowly out of the rubble to glare at Harry who just smirked his sharp teeth still present

"So ready to give up already we just started Nightmare and I haven't even been trying" Harry pouted at the large mare as she hissed at him then with surprising speed she rushed at Harry who with a skip to the right vanished then reappeared behind her with no flash at all that signified a teleportation spell

"Oh now I see you're just rusty how about some practice fight hmm that should help" Harry said smirking as he put away his wand this unsurprisingly just pissed Nightmare off more as she launched spell after destructive spell at Harry but each time he seemed to silently teleport around the spells that is till one almost clipped him

"Hey your getting better already know how about a more fun challenge" Harry said his wand out again and Twilight had to pause as she looked up and saw Nightmare moon running as extremely large explosions followed her everywhere all the while Harry was laughing

"Okay note to self don't get on Harry's bad side" Twilight mumbled then it clicked wait courage, loyalty,... Guys"

"Hrrr enough" Nightmare moon yelled sending a large blast of magic which caused Harry to take a step back then she fired a beam although it wasn't at Harry as the beam got closer to Twilight right as she looked up to say something then it hit and everyone stared as Harry stood one armless in front of the mane 6 then barely shaking he stood straight a spit out a glob of blood

"That all you got you little filly small tricks and little magic huh" Harry said still smirking at their dumbfounded faces as his blood dripped on the floor

"Hey Twilight you figure the elements out yet" Harry asked and she nodded slowly still staring at his stump where his arm was

"Good because know I really want to kill her so you better get the Elements going" Harry stated and she quickly nodded as she talked to her friends then turned back and Harry was gone leaving only Nightmare staring at the spot he had been at

With Harry

It was easy to teleport and reappear beside where Celestia was hiding although he did surprise the alicorn but what surprised her more was when Harry punched a nearby wall and made a hole straight through the heavy brick wall as he breathed heavily

"Well huh wasn't expecting to be spotted damn mom's going to be pissed" Harry said looking at his arm before shrugging as the sounds of the elements started coming from below and slowly his eyes and teeth went back to normal

"You good princess" Harry asked but Celestia was too busy staring at Harry's missing left arm before she turned to him

"How are you so calm you can't be older than 11" Celestia stated and Harry nodded

"True and I am 11 but after you get shot in the heart and come back pain doesn't hurt as much besides my mom can fix me up and before you ask anymore questions I'll answer all of them to everyone back at your castle" Harry stated and Celestia nodded to that as they heard the Elements finish its spell and started to descend down to the girls together although Harry also felt the weight on his shoulders return

"Mom is so going to kill you" Scooterloo whispered smirking while Harry sent her a light glare before smirking

"Heh she'll bring me back afterwards" Harry snarked making his sister giggle silently which also caused the girls to notice them

"Harry, Princess Celestia you're alright" Twilight said smiling

"Yes we are although I still think someone needs medical help" Celestia said sending Harry a look and when he noticed the other looking over at him in worry he rolled his eyes before he walked over to a old blanket that laid forgotten and threadbare on the ground and with a rip and some movement he had covered up his stumb

"Their happy now let's get you sister and get out of here so I can get my explanations out of the way" Harry said as he walked towards where Nightmare moon once was only to see a much smaller pony their and when she opened her eyes and saw Harry her eyes quickly widened in fear

"well hello there princess Luna you good I didn't rough you up to badly did I" Harry said smirking as he leaned forward with his hand outstretched and surprised Luna took it as he pulled her up

"Huh no actually other than some small bruising I don't think you actually left much sounds" Luna said as Harry smiled

"Good hey you six okay as well" Harry asked and surprised everyone nodded but one spoke up

"What about you" Fluttershy whispered and Harry just smirked at her

"I'll be fine my mom can patch me up once we get to the castle then I guess I have some explaining to do more than that letter did I guess" Harry stated looking at Celestia who nodded

"Okay come my little Ponies I'll" Celestia was saying till Harry glared at her

"I hope you're not about to suggest you teleporting everyone seeing as you just had your energy drained by Nightmare moon and seeing as Luna only just now got her body back it would take awhile for her to get back into her shape and body so I hope what you were going to say was I'll lead the way through the forest or better yet wait a bit for your magic to come fully back" Harry stated this caused everyone to stare at him in shock

"What you guys do realize I was toying with nightmare moon if I had wanted to she would have been dead in a heartbeat" Harry stated this unsurprisingly caused Luna to flinch

"Although then I wouldn't have gotten to meet Luna here and Celestia would probably be pissed at me so heh" Harry said starting to walk towards the doors as everyone just stared after him

"What come on I'm not staying out here all night my mom will be pissed at me enough about me losing a arm I'm not going to keep her waiting" Harry said this got the group moving and as Harry took the lead with Celestia behind him and Luna leaning on Celestia and the girls tailing behind although Rainbow quickly hurried ahead to beside Harry

"So what exactly are you" Rainbow said point blank which caused her to get a lot of glares

"What" Rainbow asked looking around confused while Harry smirked

"It's fine I'm a LTF were a group of creatures that truthfully don't look anything alike to each other except for the fact that all of us have a bit of a blood lust and most our completely insane" Harry said this unsurprisingly caused them to stare at him

"What I said most our completely insane" Harry said which caused some to relax

"I'm only halfway there" Harry said smirking and at their stares Harry laughed

"That's not funny Harry we thought you were serious" Twilight yelled glaring

"Oh I am serious ain't I Pinkypie" Harry stated as Pinky jumped her way beside him

"Absolutely positutely although Harry is one of the more level headed LTFs" Pinky stated smiling this caused everyone to stare at her

"Don't ask I don't even know how she knows and besides if I wanted you lot dead you already would be and my reason why I don't is in Celestia's possession which she can give to seeing as I have already blown my cover" Harry said and reluctantly Celestia told them of P4's letter and how Harry had gotten here

"Wait so you're telling me that you're from the future" AppleJack said watching as the boy easily lead them through the woods

"Yep in fact the future P4 is currently in this group with us speaking of which she sends her thanks for you guys being her friends Harry stated looking around right as they reached the edge of the forest only for something to slam into him which caused everyone to get ready to protect their new friend till they heard yelling

"HARRY JAMES POTTER how is it that you got your freaking arm cut off" a mare's voice yelled

"Huh actually it was blown of by Nightmare moon and secondly how did you get here so fast I was thinking I was going to have to meet you at Canterlot" Harry's voice said coming from the darkness that caused the ponies to not see him or who he was talking to

"Spectra that's how know let me see huh magical residue flesh remain and your holding in the pain again" the mare accused

"What hey I was in a fight and then leading this group out of the woods besides it doesn't hurt … that bad" Harry said and it sounded like he was pouting

"Well I'll just see to that" the mare stated then slowly Harry got back up but no one else was in sight

"Well come on let's get to town although I don't think I'll be moving much for the rest of today so how about tomorrow I tell you guy's everything" Harry stated and a bit confused Celestia nodded as Harry started to walk away to his home and the rest still confused went off to the party that was going on as Twilight and Celestia talked about her staying in Ponyville

* * *

Well that's that Harry now has to explain everything and everyone is just staring at him in confusion so till next time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. LTF is here

It was the next morning and the first thing any of the girls did was check in at the hospital and when they were told that Harry hadn't been there at all last night they had went straight to his house at the same time the Princesses got there and after telling them about the fact all of them was expecting a weak and in pain Harry so they were surprised when Harry opened his door with ruffled hair and both arms and the same clothes as yesterday

"Huh what's up sorry must of slept in after mom repaired my arm huh" Harry murmured as he rolled his shoulders although know the group had even more questions

"Huh huh how your arm its" Rarity asked staring wide eyed

"Fine yeah it's called Spectral energy well that's the name it was given it cause extreme healing and basically makes it impossible to destroy what's been created or in my case recreated with the stuff heck you could rip my heart out and I'd still be alive" Harry said waving off the surprise

"Yes but he would be in extreme pain and that better not Happen to you Harry" the same Mare's voice as last night said from inside the house

"Yes ma'am" Harry said before turning to the Princesses

"We're going to have to have the decision near the mirror so I can get some more of my family to help me explain" Harry said this caused Celestia to nod

"Okay then first let me get ready real quick and we can be on the way" Harry said nodding to the girls as he walked back in and in 2 minutes he was back out in a new jacket with the same symbol on it as well as a bag slung over his shoulder

"Okay I'm ready" Harry said as he followed them but on the way he paused as he spotted three figures

"Wait what day is it" Harry asked and confused Twilight answered

"Its Saturday why"

"Because it might be a good idea to have three more come along with hey Scootaloo, Sweetie belle, Apple bloom can you guys come over here real quick" Harry yelled over smiling at the crusaders and when their sisters names were said both Rarity and Applejack turned to stare at Harry

"And why prey tell is our sisters and their friend being included" Applejack asked staring Harry down and Harry just shrugged

"Mostly because to best explain everything I need the entire future team their those three plus a few more are apart of that team besides I've got a personal reason to talk to them" Harry said not looking at anyone at the last part so when the three girls came over they told them everything and by the end the three girls were staring at Harry with slack jawed faces

"That's awesome" Scootaloo yelled grinning widely which caused Harry to grin back

"Thanks but I actually have a huh question for you three" Harry said as Applejack went running to tell Granny Smith that she would have Apple Bloom with her today

"What's the question mister" Sweetie belle asked this caused Harry to smile and shake his head

"Well first of no Mister check I'm the same age as you three" Harry said this caused everyone to look up in surprise and slight horror he was a child and he had

"Oh okay" Sweetie belle said right as Apple Jack came back

"So anyways do you three happen to have room for more members in your little cutie mark crusaders" Harry said this caused everyone to look up and stare at Harry's blush

"Sure we do, do you want to join us" Apple bloom asked while all three little girls sent him a puppy looks

"Heh I would love to but I'm actually asking for my sister you see because she is a LTF she couldn't really join up with you three in our own dimension" Harry said frowning slightly this caused the others to look over at him heck most of them hadn't known that he had a sister

"Why" Apple Jack said and Harry's frown deepened

"It's more or less because of the fact of how a LTF is made then anything else especially my sister you see huh usually us LTF's aren't in our top state of mind neck when I first became a LTF I almost ripped out one of my doctors neck out" Harry said shaking his head at their stares

"Usually the transformation is not pleasant it literally is like the beings minds are rewritten for a bit to be more aggressive more … huh blood thirsty and a bit of that always stays but she alongside myself have gotten better but because of the fear from those that had witnessed what LTFs had done yeah they weren't willing to let us get too close" Harry said shrugging while everyone frowned at that

"That sounds suspecially alike to what happened to me with Nightmare moon" Luna murmured and Harry nodded

"Your future self said that as well and it was actually thanks to you and another that most of us gained our minds back enough to the point where we are" Harry said smiling at the surprised Princess who smiled slightly

"In fact we LTFs treat you and the other being that helped us as our Princess and Prince respectfully Luna taught us control of our minds and bodies while the other taught us how to release are ability and blood thirst" Harry said sending a grateful smile Luna's way

"Well that's sounds not that bad but then why are you guys still huh" Twilight was asking till she paused trying to find the current word for it

"Warded away from the normal populace it's because of the fact that while yes we have control over our bodies and minds mostly our ability on the other hand for instance my sister she has the ability to somehow instantly know a person's twitch the way they look around how they move and that allows her to be almost invisible to people till she chooses to be seen which is usually out of the corner of someone's eyes and long exposure causes insanity to the subject" Harry stated as the group reached the train station and after Celestia and Luna stated they would meet them at the castle the two flew off as the girls and Harry got on the train

"Wait that sounds like what happened to Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon they kept seeing something out of the corner of their eyes" Scootaloo said looking over at the now smirking Harry along with everyone else

"Oh yeah my sister is right here with us and yes that was her the entirety of my family hate bullies so if those two come back to mess with you two again be sure to come find me and I'll give them a real good scare" Harry said eyes purple which caused Rarity to huff

"That is no why to stop a bully you should tell us or your teacher girls" Rarity stated sending a look at them only to glare at Harry when he huffed

"Like that's going to work both are rich kids as soon as the teacher gets words to the parents they'll pay them to keep it quiet and if they don't kick the teacher from the school and get a new one that will" Harry said which caused everyone to look at him surprised

"And how exactly do you know that" Apple Jack asked and Harry shrugged

"Lets just say I wasn't always with the LTF team and the two groups before them didn't much care if I lived" Harry said sending Rarity a look that froze her before he turned to the girls and smiled at them

"You three stay Happy that you have a nice family that won't ever forget you okay" Harry said and surprised the three girls nodded looking confused but the older girls caught the slight quiver in Harry's voice before shook himself back to the present

"Any ways back to the LTF group do you guys have any questions" Harry asked looking at the group as he felt his mother comfort him in the back of his mind his sister had also clenched and hugged him tight

"Yeah what about the leader of the LTF what is he or she like" Twilight asked looking over at Harry as he smiled

"She is the brightest of her age and also the greatest aunt you could ever have along with the other LTF co leaders" Harry said which caused Spike to look up huh he had almost forgot that the dragon was with them

"Wait the leaders of the LTF are your family" Spike asked surprised as Harry smirked and nodded

"Yep while the LTF's themselves are as well I'm usually the middle ground unlike the LTF side of my family I didn't have any sort of lets say rage when I first became a LTF and the fact that I loved chatting with them I was able to both be a guard and experiment for the team especially seeing as I was the only one that could truly calm down the LTFs" Harry stated as he leaned back as the others talked then Scootaloo looked up

"So can we meet your sister then" Scooterloo asked this caused everyone to look over at Harry who paused and seemed to be mumbling to himself till they remembered what he said before and instantly they realized who he was talking to

"it might be better to do that when we reach the castle because I still have some stuff to tell you guys when we reach their" Harry said smirking as the crusaders groaned although the mane 6 raised their eyebrows and soon enough all of them had went to sleep waiting aboard the train Twilight was almost to the edge of sleep when she turned and noticed Harry was still awake as a head seemed to appear behind him

"Harry are you still having nightmares" that Mare's voice was back but Twilight hadn't seen anyone get on the train with them

"No I don't, I'm just hoping I can make sure that they don't start" Harry said which caused his mother to scoff

"In other words like usual you're more worried about others then yourself" his mother said giving him a light glare which he shrugged at

"Well hey I can't really die but they can what did you want me to do" Harry asked

"How about for starters used your magic to throw back her spell" his mother stated as Harry slumped

"Okay mom I'll be more careful next time" Harry said as he leaned back right as sleep fully clouded Twilight vision

Two hours later

"Hey Twilight come on wake up we're almost there" Harry said and with a groan Twilight opened her eyes and noticed that the others except for the Fillies had woken up which was being fixed by their sisters and Harry who woke up Scootaloo and as they started walking towards the castle Harry watched smirking as Rarity went staring at everything around the city

"So what do you think of Canterlot Harry" Twilight asked this just caused Harry to shrug

"Truthfully it's not my kind of place mostly because there's too many people makes it a lot harder to control the blood lust give me the everfree forest any time of the week" Harry said and the girls watched as Harry inched close to them as he seemed to try and hide in the middle of their group

"Oh is the big bad LTF scared crowds" Rainbow dash teased smirking

"No I'm worried that someone will get up in my face about something and I'd react before I could stop myself and I don't want to explain to princess Celestia why I killed somepony on accident" Harry said making Rainbow dash almost stop flying

"Huh okay then" Rainbow dash said flying a bit higher as Harry smirked sharp toothed while Twilight looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"What I actually wasn't it gets pretty hard to control when you put a LTF in a large area filled with new smells and large crowds although if given enough time I might be able to spend time here" Harry said ease the ponies around him

"As long as no one tries to kill me or any of my family" Harry whispered but it seemed only Twilight heard as they started up the stairs and she smiled slightly as they started heading towards the throne room where they found Celestia and Luna waiting for them as several guards brought in the mirror or rather as Harry knew it has LTF-020 and as he stepped forward into the steps and the two princesses walked down he turned and looked at them before pausing as he noticed the guards

"huh sorry Princess Celestia and Princess Luna but this conversation might be better without some ponies around after all a lot of what I well tell you guys is top secret not to mention the huh sensitive matters" Harry said looking at the mirror and while the guards did look over knowing what Harry wasn't saying but when the Princess told them to leave they did so

"Okay then first things first the reason those that are here are here and here's your answers most of those here are the leaders of the LTF" Harry said this caused everyone to stare at Harry

"Twilight Sparkle" Harry started ignoring the gasp and slack jawed look Twilight had

"Started the LTF organization after she found out about several creations of beings that were later tagged as LTF her friends the mane 6 joined her on capture the dangerous creatures that for years had been killing ponies across the world thanks to their confusion and blood lust but they had one problem starting out their secret company they had the means to defend themselves against the LTF but they had no means of to capture or contain them that is till Twilight using this portal" Harry stated pointing at the mirror behind him

"Went to the human world where I originally came from and met with the starting faction known as the SCP and while Twilight admitted that she hated teaming up with those jackass bastards that had no care for the lives they ruined capturing their own form of LTF she still need their help because of the fact that they had the weapons and the cages to contain them but haf no defense to save their own lives in doing so" Harry said as both Celestia and Luna nodded sometime you had to make the hard choice of working with someone you didn't like

"And then they got on normally and started collecting more LTF until I came along and helped by causing the LTF to stay calm around me" Harry said and for a bit everyone was quiet

"Wait you told us on the train that the leaders of the LTF" Twilight said before shaking her head

"Future us were your aunts" Twilight stated this caused everyone to go wide eyed as Harry smirked

"Yep why do you think I'd want to keep you guys all safe" Harry said smirking before he sent a look at the Princess's

"In fact I also count the Princesses currently in the room as a form of Grand parental figures" Harry said smirking as both Princesses turned shocked eyes at him

"Which also means I know a lot of secrets but enough of that the final point my Family on the LTF side" Harry said smirking before his eyes went purple

"Well lets just say they want to meet you guys" Harry stated smirking as he sat down beside the mirror looking at them

(Control by Halsey)

Then he started singing

 **They send me away to find them a fortune**

He pointed at them **  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake, the shadows and monsters  
The hallways, they echoed and groaned  
I sat alone, in bed till the morning  
I'm crying, "They're coming for me"  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me**

His eyes turned purple with the green dots smirking **  
My mind's like a deadly disease  
** The voices appeared behind him **  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
**Then a voice spoke right next to Harry a child's voice

 **I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
**Then the mares they heard last night

 **Who is in control?  
** Then with the sounds of plops LTF Twilight walked out from behind her son making everyone's eyes widen at the Twilight look alike as she sang **  
I paced around for hours on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds  
**Then she slammed at Harry and sunk under his skin before both looked up and sang

 **And I couldn't stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around  
**Then more walked Appletimber smirking her wolfess smile at Applejack who froze stiff at the Timber wolf stare **  
I'm bigger than my body**

Then with extreme speed Spectral appeared beside Rainbow dash making her jump back as Spectrals spectral energy bled through her form **  
I'm colder than this home**

Then Rare walked out her bloody floating needle beside her **  
I'm meaner than my demons**

Then whiteFlutter walked out shyly as she sang her lyrics while slightly scratching her jaw **  
I'm bigger than these bones  
** Then Pinkyskull jumped forward her blood coated mane glittering as her teeth sharpened as she sang **  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"**

Then Scooterloo appeared causing everyone to freeze as she stood close to her brother and her stitched together form showed her tangled broken wings and the sharp incisures of her teeth **  
I can't help this awful energy**

Then the Animatronic girls came out with eyes black and teeth sharp **  
God damn right, you should be scared of me**

Then LTF Twilight sang again smirking **  
Who is in control?  
** Then Harry stood up and walked forward almost whispering silently **  
I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead  
And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead  
**Then he let his magic out condensing in green tendrils around him as he sang **  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
**Then shaking his head his teeth sharpened his eyes grew darker **  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?  
**Then all of they all sang walking towards the group that reflexible moved back **  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me**

Then Harry sang the last lyrics smirking **  
Who is in control?**

And as everyone was getting back quiet Harry stepped forward then waved towards his family

"As you can see a lot of the LTF have familiar faces most of which was because people wanted you guys power so made clones of you guys most of which later turned into LTFs thanks to the stress and the tests put onto them" Harry said then he watched as Scootaloo walked forward then with a slower pace Scooterloo moved forward both groups could tell that they were almost exact copies except one looked dead

"So you're Harry's sister" Scootaloo asked as Scooterloo silently nodded before smirking

"Me and the Animatronic girls so you're what I was supposed to be" Scooterloo said shyly looking over at the obviously braver girl then Appleatimber moved forward and nodded towards Applejack

"Names AppleTimber and as long as you don't hurt my family you'll be fine in my books" AppleTimber said smirking at Applejack who smiled back as they started talking while over in a corner both Fluttershy and White Flutter turned to each other shyly before both flinched at their eye contact and looked down mumbling each others names before both looked up again before slowly smiling and yep already both Rare and Rarity was comparing fashion notes although it looked like Rarity kept turning a bit green when Rare started to talk about how hard it was to get blood out of her coat but what the two princesses found surprising was when the large group of Animatronics girls had surrounded Luna

"Hello Princess Luna" they almost intoned in exact sync and as Luna looked at the little robot ponies in surprise before turning to Harry

"Don't worry the girls are mostly harmless during the morning hours although I'd be careful the girls have a shrine based around you thanks to the fact that for a time they were only free to live only during the night" Harry explained and slowly Luna smiled down at the girls who all smiled back as they surrounded her then slowly Twilight walked towards Harry and her own LTF which was still attached to Harry

"So huh I guess you were a copy of me then" Twilight asked/stated which just caused LTF Twilight to smirk

"Yep although unlike the others my form isn't that precise so I have to be attached to something to stay in a solid form" LTF Twilight stated shrugging as Harry smirked

"Oh really is that all I am just a object to keep you steady jeez I can feel the love mom" Harry said making Twilight's eyes widen

"Oh hahaha Harry we both no your more then that you're also my bodyguard/ serial killer" LTF Twilight stated smirking as Harry eolled his eyes

"Huh then of course that makes you my medic then" Harry said both smirking till they saw a rainbow blur and before said blur could do anything she found herself being pulled back before she slammed into a now worried Spectra who had stepped way back away from Rainbow dash

"Hey what was that for" Rainbow dash asked rubbing her tail where Harry had grabbed it

"That was saving you from on accident getting yourself nearly killed at worst and exhausted for weeks at best" Harry stated glaring making everyone look up as Spectra moved forward and stepped behind Harry

"What why and how" Rainbow asked glaring back as Harry frowned

"Remember how I stated not all of us can control our abilities well actually use your eyes or did you not notice the fact that Spectra asn't landed on the floor yet and is straining herself to keep afloat speaking of which sorry about that prolly should of noticed" Harry stated the last bit to Spectra who smiled and waved it off

"It's fine at least it's puts more strain in my wings from being cramped up in that cell" Spectra stated smirking as Harry pulled out some clay from a bag he had been carrying and then with a twist of magic turned into a thick layer of glass which he placed underneath Spectra's feet which she fearfully landed on

"As I was saying Spectra's ability is that fact that she has her own pocket dimension that ideally shocks the life out of anyone that enters it the only problem she can't control who all goes to the dimension because if anyone touches her they are sent their" Harry stated and suddenly Rainbow dash wasn't as happy about her idea of having another Rainbow dash to speed around with and rough house with

"Although that doesn't mean I'm not the greatest of the LTFs of course" Spectra stated smirking before every LTF sent her a look all of them smirking

"Okay fine I'm the second greatest LTF only because of the fact that Harry can literally blow up the planet and survive with a snap of his fingers" Spectra said rolling her eyes although this caused everyone not in the know to freeze and stare at Harry

"What it's not like I'm going to do that besides like my mother was saying for my family I'm the body guard and that includes you guys" Harry stated smirking which caused them to smile back at him

"Well with this knowledge I think I can allow you full access to what kind of position you had before Mr. Huh" Celestia was saying till she realized she didn't even know the child's last name which he blushed slightly about

"Oh yeah thanks to the fact that my moms basically a copy of Twilight she would technically be Twilight sister dna wise so my last name is Sparkle Harry Sparkle" Harry stated and he noticed out of the corner of his eye regular Twilight had a slight from on her face before it went confused

"Well then Mr. Sparkle I guess you may continue on your little mission of being the girls bodyguard" Celestia stated smirking as Harry nodded

"Yes ma'am and Ill make sure anyone thinking they could hurt them would think twice" Harry stated his mouth full of sharpened teeth again then as the day started winding down most of the LTFs left back through the portal while also passing Harry a prototype communicater that might allow him to talk back and firth between the two Dimensisons while the only LTFs that stayed was Scooterloo and Harry's mother who was still healing the more iner workings of his arms muscles and such to get it back to normal so as the group of 12 boarded the train back to Ponyville Harry had to smile becouse now the future was foing to get fun hehehe

* * *

Well that's that the Princesses, mane 6, and the cutimark crusaders know about Harry and the LTFs and you guys get to learn a bit more about some of the LTFs abilitys so till next time keep causing chaos hehehe and jeez this was long oh my god sorry guys I'm not actually able to tell how long of chapters I make I ideally just write down a chapter till I which what I see as a ending point but jeez 4403 words well I hope you guys arn't to mad about that heh


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Tickets really

It was the next day in ponyVille and the first thing Harry did was head towards the library and ignoring the looks sent his way Harry pulled open the door and was going to walk in when he noticed Twilight was at the door

"Oh hey Twilight mind if I join you" Harry asked smiling and surprised Twilight stared at Harry a bit before she nodded smiling

"Sure thing come on I'm heading towards Applejack's to help her Apple buck" Twilight said as she walked out of her home and closed her door till she realized something and looked at Harry up and down

"Wait can you Apple buck" Twilight asked looking at Harry's skinny legs as the boy shrugged

"I can Apple buck but not as well as you ponies so I might just have to climb up a tree and toss the apples down" Harry stated shrugging as he walked with Twilight and Spike before his sister appeared on his shoulder surprising the two

"Yeah if I remember you tried to apple buck even before you became a LTF and almost snapped your leg trying" Scooterloo stated smirking as Harry rolled his eyes at Twilight and Spike's worried looks

"Heh I would have been fine the pain wouldn't have even bothered me besides AppleTimber stopped me before I could" Harry stated as they walked into sweet apple acres and after waving towards Applejack and telling her that they would be joining her they started off Harry and Scooterloo jumping up into the trees and started shaking them which caused the apples to fall down towards the walking Ponies who quickly tried to get the apples with Twilight admittedly missing some and as they continued on Applejack paused a bit alongside Harry as they noticed Spike throwing apples out of the basket

"Spike why the hay are you throwing out good apples" Scooterloo asked looking down at the dragon and surprising the two mares at her cussing

"I'm looking for a good one" Spike said before he noticed Scooterloo's glare

"Oh look heh found one" Spike stated laying back on Twilight's basket and was about to bite into one when Harry swooped down and napped it from his hands

"Come on Spike you can eat a apple after we get it in the barn" Harry stated smirking before tossing the apple into Applejacks basket and causing the Mares to nod and Spike to grumble that is till a gem fell on his head and looking up he saw Scooterloo wink

"What we said you couldn't eat the apples" Scooterloo said and smiling Spike instantly ate the gem while Applejack told Twilight and Harry about the dare she made with big macintosh then as they continued walking Twilight made mention of her getting hungry right as Spike sent out some flame and summoned mail and quickly Spike read the mail as Twilight explained that it was from Princess celestia and instantly when Spike read about The Grand galloping gala Harry groaned

"Oh no its that time already" Harry Muttered causing all of them not in the know to look at him weirdly

"What but it's the grand galloping gala" Twilight stated causing Harry to frown

"Yeah the day when a bunch of jack ass's come from all over and try and suck up to Celestia and you guys while assassin's also try and attack yeah no and don't even get me started on those rich bastards" Harry growled his eyes slowly taking a purple tint although what he said caused both girls to look at each other

"Although if any of you guys are going then we have to as well as your bodyguards" Harry stated rolling his eyes while Twilight instantly sent them a look

"So the other ticket is for" Twilight started to say before Harry instantly shock his head

"Oh no that extra ticket is for you to pass along to whoever I get instant access as your bodyguard if you or any of the others have a invite to anything then I by extension also have one" Harry stated and instantly Applejack started trying to talk Twilight into letting her come along and not feeling hungry anymore Harry started walking away while waving goodbye to the two and heading towards his home to look for his tux.

"Huh it should be in here some where" Harry muttered as he tossed aside a ripped apart Hoodie then he paused instantly and groaned as he lifted a torn shirt and its matching clothes

"Oh crap" Harry muttered causing Scooterloo to laugh at her brother's misfortune that is till he pulled out what was her own dress which was also destroyed and quickly she copied her Brother's words

"Welp let's see if Rarity can repair them" Harry stated as he put both in a bag then he started across town only to pause as he found Twilight talking to Rarity as she tried to talk Twilight into letting her come to the Gala but as soon as she said true love and Harry figured out who she was talking about he instantly cut her off

"Wait are you talking about Prince blueblood" Harry asked scowling as Rarity instantly zoomed towards him

"Oh you know him isn't he the greatest isn't he" Rarity was saying

"A complete and utter git that deserved being neutered that git has tried to kick me out of the palace for years heck he even pissed me off enough that a almost killed the fucking colt he's an obnoxious asshole who doesn't give a rats ass about anyone but himself" Harry growled frowning and instantly making Rarity freeze with shock clear in her eyes while Twilight raised her eyes in surprise

"Heck he's one of the main reasons I don't want to go to the gala but if any of you are going I will be there too speaking of which I kinda need your help Rarity" Harry stated frowning now in worry as he realized he might have just blew his chances of getting his tux fixed although it looked like Rarity was still in shock about what Harry had said

"Huh Rarity" Twilight asked waving a hoof in front of the mare's face and instantly she snapped out of it

"Hmm yes dear I seem to have dozed off there" Rarity said and instantly Harry and Twilight shared a look

"If she blacks out and forgets at even the thought of him being bad I would hate to see what happens when she actually meets him" Harry whispered to Twilight before he pulled out his tux from the bag

"I need your help fixing my tux for the Gala" Harry stated and instantly he found himself in her store and instantly he looked around along with Scooterloo in surprise

"Hold up how did you" Harry asked staring at Rarity who just raised a eyebrow

"You know what I'm not going to ask I fear I might have almost made you angry enough" Harry muttered fearfully before he handed over the bag and instantly she pulled out the tux and dress and looked them over

"My my my how on earth did these amazing works of art get so badly destroyed" Rarity asked looking over the Tux although this caused Harry to try and remember

"I think it was that assassination attempt at the castle party wasn't a couple of rabid dragons that crashed the party" Harry asked Scooterloo who after a bit nodded

"Yeah I think so or was it the one where those LTf's attacked" Scooterloo asked before both shrugged and turned towards Rarity who was staring at them before she shook her head

"W-well Okay then just stand still while I get some measurements and I'll quickly make these better than new as soon as I convince Twilight to give me the ticket to the Gala" Rarity said making Harry roll his eyes and as she said as soon as the measurements were done and written down alongside some ideas for the clothes she was off and rolling their eyes the two went off in search of something to do and soon enough found the cutie mark crusaders

"Hey there guys" Harry stated slumping down beside the three on a tree as they turned to him

"Wow what's up with you" apple bloom asked looking over at him

"Huh I have to go to this boring party filled with rich snobs" Harry stated causing the three to frown

"Well hey if you want you guys can hang with us till then" Sweetie bell stated and slowly Harry smiled

"Sure okay what are we up too" Harry asked and instantly the three gained a gleam to there eyes that made both Harry and Scooterloo grin sharply.

Two hours later

"Well all well that ends well now all of you guys can come to the Gala" Twilight stated causing all her friends to smile and agree in their own way and they were just about to leave Twilight's home when all of them froze at the sound of a click then with a splash they all found themselves shocked head to hooves in different colored paint which caused Pinkie to be grey and caused her hair to lay flat for a moment before he jumped back into place, Applejack was turned as red as a apple with only her hat being spared somehow, Rainbow Dash was now a solid pink, while Rarity was now green all the while Fluttershy looked around in confusion as the others instantly jumped and started looking at each other in surprise

"What in the hay just happened" Applejack asked before they all heard laughter and following it they all found the cutie mark crusaders and their two accomplices laughing on the roof Twilight's house

"Oh my god that was hilarious" Scootaloo stated grinning widely as Scooterloo nodded giggling

"And did you see there face's" Sweetie belle asked speaking in between bursts of laughter

"Oh seen it I took a picture" Harry stated raising up his phone causing all of them to grin that is till they heard a sound

"Huh huh" Twilight muttered sending a light glare up at the troublemakers

"Oh oh" Apple bloom said looking down at the both angry and amused group of mares

"SCATTER" Harry yelled and instantly they bailed with different members chasing after all of them laughing as they tossed the paint around with only Harry and Scooterloo coming out paint free as they seemingly appeared beside Fluttershy who was watching the rest with a smile before she jumped at realizing Harry was beside her

"Oh sorry Fluttershy didn't mean to scare you" Scooterloo said before her and Harry turned back to watch the paint war that was going down

"Hey huh why didn't you paint me not saying I wanted you too but" Fluttershy asked slowly looking at the pair through her hair while the question caused Harry to shrug

"Simple we know that you don't like pranks and such and that you wouldn't like being pranks we might like causing mischief but we're not mean" Harry said smiling as slowly Fluttershy smiled back then the three of them leaned back against a tree and watched the other mess around although Harry did disappears once and awhile to activate the other paint traps what did you honestly think he would only set one and did you honestly think he would tell the cutie mark crusaders about all the others

"HARRY"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. It's time to Apple buck

Harry could do nothing but stare at the three smiling face's in front of him

"Did you three seriously just you know what never mind you know what you are doing but if I end up dead tomorrow because of some time paradocs I'm blaming you guys" Harry said shaking his head as he and Scooterloo headed towards the library and they knew that soon enough they would be meeting up with the cutie mark crusaders to go finish cleaning from the paint war and as he walked off the three ponies smirked before they walked off heading in the direction of sweet apple acres

Soon enough they spotted the land full of apples and two ponies on a hill Applejack and Big macintosh and quickly they noticed that they were arguing

"Are you saying that I can't do this on my own" Applejacks voice drifted down towards them

"Yes he is suger cube and he'd be right" an almost exact copy of her voice stated causing the siblings to jump in surprise then wide eyed they looked down the hill only to spot a bigger version of Applejack, Appletimber, and Applebot smirking at them

"But with us helping out on the other hand" LTF Applejack stated grinning at her younger self

"What in the hay" Big mac asked looking back and forth between his sister and the older version of his sister

"Wow so that's what I'll look like huh not much changed" Applejack stated looking her older self over

"Yeah except of course us two" Appletimber said smirking as Applebot happily nodded

"Well then let's get to it shall we girls" Applebot asked causing the other three versions of Applejack to grin as they raced off to the apple orchard

"YEhAA" they all yelled leaving Big mac blinking behind them

"WHAT THE HAY" Big Mac yelled wide eyed

…

…

"Why do I suddenly feel like I broke the system" Ghost muttered blinking as he looked down at what was going on.

* * *

So what do you guys think did I break the system lol


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter. 9: the prank wars

It was another normal day for Harry and Scooterloo well it was till they spotted a trip rope in the middle of the road that was connected to a bucket that would have fallen on them and checking Harry found it to be just water

"Oh come on you were supposed to activate the trap" Rainbow dash stated walking out of a bush alongside Pinkie pie who was hopping alongside her while Harry just shrugged

"Heh I've seen more impressive prank traps and I think I can go on a hunch at what you two are doing" Harry stated smiling at the prank products that Pinkie had with her

"Yep and sooner or later we will get you with a prank" Rainbow vowed sending a challenging smirk Harry's way while he just sent his own back as his eyes darkened and was soon joined with his sister

"Well that is unless we get you two first" Harry stated smirking as both sides quickly agreed to the challenge and went their separate ways only for both Pinkie and Rainbow to yell as they activated their own trap that had been improved by Harry with sticky red water that made it look like the pair were covered in blood as Harry's laughter came from down the road

"Oh it is on" Rainbow stated grinning alongside Pinkie and what followed was known across equestria as the prank wars the two groups Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash who called their team the awesome pranksters vs Harry Potter and Scooterloo who called their team the LTF squad but after the awesome Pranksters on accident told the cutie mark crusaders and Harry sent a text back home two more teams joined the war the cutie mark crusaders and the animatronics armageddon this unsurprisingly turned the war into a four way battle with the animatronics and crusaders sending paint and fake blood all over their opposition while the LTFs and awesomest pranksters had used a variety of different pranks from sneeze powder to hot sauce so by the end of the day all four teams were laying down panting in the middle of town odd clamps of paint, fake blood, and frosting covering each team as they tried to stop their laughter

"That was fun" Harry stated trying to stop from bursting out laughing again while Rainbow dash nodded

"Yeah it was, hey why don't we continue this tomorrow although I've got a friend coming over though so you might need to find yourself a third member" Rainbow stated causing Harry to nod as the large groups separated the LTFs and Animatronics heading to Harry's house while the crusaders split up and went to their respective homes to clean up while Pinkie went back to suger cube corner and Rainbow went back to her home and before Harry went to bed he sent out a call

"You sure I'm pretty sure we all know who Rainbow is bringing" Harry stated on his phone before he sighed

"Fine okay if your sure I'll see you tomorrow" Harry stated before hanging up after hearing the goodbye and heading of to bed as elsewhere two ponies stepped out of a mirror matching smirks flinging in the darkness

The next day as promised the four teams had met back up in the middle of town alongside one extra member to the awesome pranksters one Gilda the Griffon who scoffed at the Crusaders although she sent weird looks at the animatronics who smiled at her dangerously with their sharp teeth before the griffon turned to her friend who was tapping her hoof

"Huh where is he, Harry usually doesn't take this long" Rainbow stated with Pinkie nodded

"True I usually don't but I wanted to make a impression" Harry stated appearing on a rooftop surprising the group before everyone's eyes widened as they spotted the two figures behind him

"I hope you guys don't mind but Scooterloo wanted to join the Crusaders so I had to add another new member" Harry stated as the three jumped off the roof as Scooterloo moved over and smiled at the Crusaders who were still staring in surprise at Harry's team mates

"What did you really expect that I wouldn't want in on this" Spectra asked looking down slightly at Rainbow while Pinkie Skull happily started jumping around Pinkie pie

"Oh my god this is going to be so amazing" Rainbow yelled smiling all the while Gilda was wondering what she had gotten herself into while the three LTFs shared a sharp toothed smile and what happened that day would go down in Ponyville history as the war of the pranksters at first everything started out simple with the three pinkies throwing different kinds of prank explosives that covered most of the team's in paint, confetti, and some unknown green slime that nobody wanted to ask where it came from then quickly things got out of control. Rainbow dash set off a smoke bomb which allowed her, Griffa, and Pinkie pie to escape and instantly the cutie mark crusaders pulled our paint balloons and launched them at the LTF team which caused Harry to quickly jumped and flipped onto a nearby roof of a building while Spectra sunk into the ground causing some grass to die while Pinkie Skull just vanished in front of everyone causing the crusaders to pause in surprise which gave the animatronic team enough time to also disappear and for the rest of the day several of the members of town decided to stay inside and watch the fun from the safety of their houses as explosions of color,confetti and even some cake bombs rained across Ponyville at several points the ponies of the town would hear a surprised scream or a yell of anger as the animatronics jumpscared the other teams while the LTFs pummeled Griffa with several different prank items and jumpscares so as the day was slowly coming to a end Griffa had gained a twitch in her eyes and had snapped at Pinkie several times that day which caused both Rainbow and Pinkie to frown at their teammate but what really drew the line was when the Griffin had gotten hit in the face by a puke yellow paint balloon and instead of throwing a prank item actually threw a rock at Scootaloo and it was only thanks to Scooterloo seemingly appearing right in front of the other girl that saved her as the little LTF girl tossed a prank balloon of her own creation which hit the rock mid flight richoced it back towards Griffa and popped the balloon which exploded outwards over everyone in the area in red a red metallic smelling red

"Griffa what the heck u could have" Rainbow yelled but was drowned out by Griffa's yell as she charged and tried to attack Scooterloo only for the girl to disappear and for Harry to take her place as his hands snapped out and grabbed both of the Griffons arms and squeezed causing her claws to go back in and ignoring all warning Griffa launched forward trying to hit Harry before he casually knocked her aside and before the griffin could get up. rainbow dash was in her face yelling at her now ex-friend and as she did show Harry took a glance towards Scootaloo to check on her only to find Sweetie bell standing in front of her while Apple bloom checked the girl over but what surprised Harry was the fact that for a split moment he could have swore Sweeties eyes had brightened but then he shook his head and turned back towards Rainbow dash only to see that Griffa was gone flying away while Rainbow dash rushed over to Scootaloo to check on her and thanks to this the prank war was called off and for the rest of the day the group as a whole relaxed on a small hill that over looked Ponyville in all its current carnage as they watched the sun lower in the sky this caused Harry to smile but he couldn't help but look over at Sweetie bell wondering about what he saw and because of this he gave something a long hard thought because while he knew he had jumped dimensions to a version of his family's past but was it possible that him being in this dimension wasn't the only thing that was different from his own while unknown to him deep in the forest a shadowed fog flowed through the trees and then fell into a small pond that made it glow a darkened color and as a pack of timber wolves walked by it one stopped and took a drink from the pond before instantly straightening as it shook then its fellow Timber wolves turned to look at their comrade then they felt fear curse through them as a howl of pain was sent out through the night sky

* * *

Welp it's time to start messing with the story I'm thinking of adding a lot of different stuff to the story some of which you will probably find familiar hehehe


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Secrets around

After that day Harry actually began looking around more closely at both Ponyville and his friends and not even the appearance of Twixie and quick defeat could stop his search and soon enough he found something's for one the cutie mark crusaders treehouse wasn't there at all as if it had never been there and while Harry did know that the CMC did fix up the tree house he also knew that it had originally belonged to Apple jack so why wasn't the tree house there, then after this discovery he quickly told Scooterloo about what he learned and his current theory and instantly she agreed to help him keep an eye out and they soon found something else and for a moment they couldn't help but stare and wonder how they hadn't noticed before almost the entire town of Ponyville was different in small ways for instance Sugar cube corner was where Rarity's bouquet was supposed to be with said building in Sugar cube corners spot and then there was something that really sent them into surprise when Harry had stopped by Rarity's boutique to have one of his hoodies sewed back up and for a moment he could do nothing but stare at something he at one point would have thought impossible there was a trophy sitting proudly on Rarity's fireplace but that wasn't what was surprising what was surprising was that it was a trophy for greatest mechanic enginuity and was colored lightly in oil, oil something that he was sure his version of Rarity would of had a fit being anywhere in her home was just sitting there in a place of honor and quickly before Rarity could notice his surprise he used P4's diplomacy lessons and pulled on a mask to hide his emotions and as he thanked Rarity for the help with a smile inside the was questioning everything much more if Rarity could have oil in her house and a trophy for being a mechanic a job that would make you get dirty then what else was different and quickly Harry began making a journal of the oddities he was finding and what he found out next terrified him

"Wait what do you mean you smelled something from your past" Harry asked wide eyed as he stared at Scooterloo who was frowning and looking around in fear herself

"I-I don't know but whatever or where ever this scent came from is from when I was in my Rampage" Scooterloo stated fearfully as she clutched a white shoulder bag close to her and quickly Harry grabbed it from her and swung it onto his shoulder so it fell onto his leg before he quickly checked its contents

"Okay we should be all good we have plenty but Scooterloo we're going to have to stick together okay" Harry stated looking at his little sister who nodded her head as she instantly clung onto her brother as he looked around their home as if waiting to spot someone watching before he quickly left the house his sister turning invisible as he walked down the street watching

While not that far away a Colt smirked as he lowered his binoculars before grabbing paper and a ink pot before grabbing a feather with not a flinch before quickly writing down a message

Dear Leader

The strange creatures you have sent me to check out are as mysterious as you warned me what I find even more mysterious is that one of them seemed so familiar to him as if when he looked at her he got a sense of dejavu but either way he would continue his investigation for the Greatness

Dr. Hour

* * *

Well well well isn't this interesting not everything in this world is the same hehe but don't worry I'll get to all the new changes sooner or later but who can guess who this Dr. Hour is I already gave you guys two hints


End file.
